


Ms. Remember

by Krayolacolor



Series: Marble Roses [7]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Trauma, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Minor Injuries, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krayolacolor/pseuds/Krayolacolor
Summary: “So, if Offender is my dad, and Josie is my mom, does that make you my stepdad?” She asked.Tim choked on his coffee, covering his mouth as he started coughing, “What-” he coughed, “I’m like, five years older than you?” He cleared his throat, trying to get control over his breathing again.Rosa blushed, seeming sheepish, “Well I can’t call you my cousin! Offender’s my dad…”Tim didn’t really know what that had to do with anything, “You can just call me Tim?”Note: This work is only tagged with "rape/noncon" due to the nature of the Offenderman as a character, nothing in this story or the series as a whole will have any graphic depictions of rape. At most, it is implied to happen off screen.
Relationships: Timothy "Tim" W. | Masky & Rosa (OC), Timothy "Tim" W. | Masky & Sexual Offenderman
Series: Marble Roses [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172543
Kudos: 2





	Ms. Remember

Tim didn’t mind spending time with Rosa, she was pretty cool. She was nice, she had good humor, and she was happy to talk and let Tim be quiet. It still made him uneasy, her naïve outlook, and how cheerfully she spoke of her “father”, Offender. Tim considered brainwashing, but he had already checked her eyes, they weren’t even a little pink. And that meant no magic. Tim was still doubtful that Offender had never tried anything with her, but she didn’t give any indications of it, even when Tim dropped hints that he understood that. Tim couldn’t just believe that Offender had spent all that time with her and he never tried to get something out of it. Tim felt cold, he always felt cold now…

The man sighed softly, taking a drink from his coffee, as he was sitting with Rosa at a little café in the up town district of whatever city she lived it, he still wasn’t exactly sure. It didn’t bother him, not knowing where he was, because he knew that he’d be home by dinner. So he sipped his coffee, decaf, on Brian’s insistence. Rosa talked without any care at all, talked about her job, her childhood, her friends, she tried to make him talk too, but Tim kept his life a little more private these days. At least Rosa could take a hint without any hard feelings. They were having a quiet spell, as Rosa seemed to be thinking about something as she chewed on her straw and stared at Tim like she was thinking really hard about this particular something. He raised an eyebrow at her.

“So, if Offender is my dad, and Josie is my mom, does that make you my stepdad?” She asked.

Tim choked on his coffee, covering his mouth as he started coughing, “What-” he coughed, “I’m like, five years older than you?” He cleared his throat, trying to get control over his breathing again.

Rosa blushed, seeming sheepish, “Well I can’t call you my cousin! Offender’s my dad…”

Tim didn’t really know what that had to do with anything, “You can just call me Tim?”

“But we’re family now,” Rosa insisted, “I’m just not sure what to call it,”

“I really think we’re acquaintances at best right now-”

“Don’t be silly! You’re Offender’s Proxy, you know he’s basically saying you’re his boyfriend-”

The man started coughing again, no drink necessary this time, his face red with embarrassment, “No- I have a boyfriend, his name is Brian, and I literally hate Offender with all of my guts!”

The woman sputtered at the notion, blinking several times at him, “But- but you’re his Proxy-”

“Yeah I’m his ‘Proxy’ because he was trying to rape my friends- and he was only doing that because he was pissed that I was mad that he shoved his hand in my pants when I was 14!”

Rosa fell silent. She paled, staring at Tim with big owlish eyes. Her eyes scanned him over and over, and Tim felt barren under the shock and hurt in her gaze as she processed what he had told her.

The man was more or less numb to explaining it to people, given anyone can Google his name and find countless fan pages dedicated to his trauma, or at least the “character” of himself that the internet saw on screen. To the world Marble Roses was an elaborate fictional story, to him it was the hell he called his life.

The young woman blinked at him a few times, her lip trembled, she reached up to the pendant she wore around her neck, gripping it tightly. “I… I don’t, understand.. how-” she stopped, looking for words.

Tim sighed, “You don’t know anything about Offender. The caricature he made for you is a person who doesn’t exist… he made the same one for me.”

Tim saw as the betrayal and the hurt over took the girl’s eyes, tears welling up and falling down her cheeks. She gripped her necklace tighter and then ranked it off her neck, she looked at the pendant, it was beautifully crafted, likely by hand, a blooming rose. Rosa then chucked the necklace into the road. Tim carefully got up from his seat and moved to sit beside the woman, he couldn’t comfort her, there was nothing he could say, but he acknowledged that she too was suffering the betrayal he that he knew. He was at least glad that he was the one to tell her, so that she didn’t find out at the hands of a monster she thought she could trust.

~~~

It was probably an hour and a half later, Tim had quietly explained things to Rosa, pulled up videos from the Marble Roses channel to show her things, and they spent some time in silence as she processed this new information about the monster she had viewed as her father her entire life. Tim was sure she’d need more time to fully accept it.

In the time between all of this happening Tim forgot that they had met for lunch, which meant that after lunch he would be going home, which meant that Offender would be taking him home.

As if on cue, Offender appeared at the café, standing on the sidewalk, grinning broadly. “Hey Baby-Bear, I’m back!” He purred, opening his arms with the expectation that she would hop up and go hug him.

Rosa and Tim stared at him, Rosa with big eyes like she’d seen a ghost.

Offender’s smile dropped a fraction, “Baby-Bear?”

Tim could see as the woman grit her teeth, steeling herself, she opened her mouth, but words didn’t come out, rather tears started to stain her face.

“Whoa, hey, sweetheart, honeybunch, baby girl, what’s wrong?” Offender took a step closer but Tim jumped up from his seat and put himself between them.

“Don’t touch her.” He hissed.

The slender was taken aback, but quickly bared his teeth down at Tim, “What do you mean, she’s my daughter-”

“I’m not your daughter!” Rosa squeaked from behind Tim, “You’re a monster!”

For a moment Offender looked hurt, the lines that expressed emotion on his blank face contorted into something like agony, before the monster was angry, “You told her!”

“I’m not going to lie to her! She shouldn’t trust you-”

“I am her father!”

“You are a manipulative narcissistic rapist who eats people! You didn’t raise her! You groomed her! Just like you did to me!”

Offender snarled like a dog, his tendrils ripping from his back. He grabbed Tim, holding him up in the air and snatched Rosa by the ankle as she tried to scramble away from them, holding the two kicking and screaming humans. He turned Rosa around and put his hand on her head while she kicked and screamed and clawed at him before she went limp in his hold. He set her down.

“What did you do to her! What did you do!” Tim screamed, struggling harder to escape before Offender dropped him.

“I wiped her memory.” He said calmly as he turned to face the man as he picked himself up from the ground. “You’re lucky I came as soon as I did, if I had waited the removal might have hurt her.”

“Why- why did you do that- she deserves to know-”

“Shut up.” Offender hissed, “This is my daughter. And I plan on being a part of her life. She is everything to me.”

Tim looked up at the monster, his eyes cold and hurt, fists clenched, “You are a liar. She can’t mean anything to you if you manipulate and abuse her like this.”

Offender squared his shoulders, carefully using his tendrils to pick Rosa up from the ground. “I am taking her home, you will wait here until I come back.”

The monster disappeared with Rosa after that, leaving a pit in Tim’s stomach. He had half a mind to just start running, but he knew better than to think Offender wouldn’t find him… He sat down at the café table, the people around him seemed oblivious to anything that had just happened. He rubbed his arms and his sides, sure that he’d be bruised all over from being yanked around and dropped like that. And Tim waited.

He didn’t wait long, which barely eased his concerns of what Offender might have done, but when he returned he was silent. His hat pulled low over his face, his hands in the pockets of his coat.

“Why didn’t you wipe my memory?” He asked quietly, looking at the ground.

Offender hummed, “I was out of practice, it’s dangerous, messing with the human brain like that. I was also panicking, considering you started screaming, I couldn’t just kill everyone there, I had to leave. And the window of erasure is small, it would have only hurt you more had I done it when I came back.”

Tim wondered what would have happened to him if Offender had wiped the incident from his memory, what Offender might have done without his knowledge, what Offender could have already done without his knowledge. He gripped his jacket tightly. “Would you tell me if you wiped my memory?”

“If I took it I didn’t want you to know. It might not ease your concerns, but I haven’t wiped your memory. There were a lot of times I thought about it, but I never did.” He said.

Tim looked up at the monster through his bangs, “Can I go home now…”

“Yes, I’ll take you home now.” Offender held out his hand and Tim reached out and took it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if anything else needs tagged.


End file.
